For example, complexity of product systems including electronics keeps on increasing, and therefore it is becoming difficult for a designer to grasp an entire system. On this account, a system is currently designed by dividing the system into sub-systems constituting the system and achieving reconciliation among the sub-systems which are individually optimally designed.
In view of the situation, various systems engineering techniques have been constructed which design a system by clearly defining the system so that the entire system can be grasped. Such systems engineering techniques include techniques for supporting individual issues of system design such as (i) a system defining technique, such as SYSML (SYStem Modeling Language) or UML (Unified Modeling Language), which allows definition of a system and sharing of information, (ii) a design flow organizing technique, such as DSM (Design Structure Matrix), which allows current design tasks to be organized, (iii) an analysis/evaluation technique, such as brief evaluation for parametrically evaluating a system on a spreadsheet or analysis using CAD (Computer Aided Design) or CAE (Computer Aided Engineering), and (iv) an automation/solution search technique such as optimization for finding an appropriate solution to a given issue.
However, at present, there is no technique integrating these techniques so as to construct a framework for obtaining an overall grasp of system design.